


New Beginnings. A Prequel

by Ganthet2814



Category: Naruto.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganthet2814/pseuds/Ganthet2814
Summary: As the title says. This is a Prequel chapter. How Tsunade beccame Naruto's mother.





	New Beginnings. A Prequel

The night of the Nine Tails attack.   
Jiraiya was broken. His best student, The Fourth Hokage and his wife were dead. Most of the village was destroyed. The Nine Tailed Fox had escaped somehow from Kushina, who was it’s jailer. His sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi told him that they had taken every precaution. Anbu grade barrier seals, four four man teams of their best Anbu, Secret location, limiting the amount people that knew about all the details. And someone had still gotten in and caused all of this. He sat in the morgue. In the room that the two people closest to him now lay. Minato had at least resealed the demon into his infant son. Naruto, now an orphan. He would be treated like trash. It was the fate of those like him. It had been the same for Kushina when she came from Uzu at the age of six. After she was trained, she replaced Mito Uzumaki Senju as the new container for the Nine Tails. Her special chakra would keep it completely sealed away. 

Hiruzen walked in to the morgue, looking at his student. “Minato died to early. You would have been proud. He fought to the end.” He told him. “Hmm. I was always proud of him. He was a once in a lifetime student. Gifted beyond anything I could hope to be. And some power hungry madman robs us of the a great leader, stupid Uchiha bastard!” Jiraiya slams a fist into the metal exam table beside him. It crumples like cardboard and comes off it’s mounts from the wall. He calms himself. “Now I have to figure out what to do about Naruto. I can’t take him with me. I am sure the old bats that pass for advisors would stop that from happening. Even though they will treat him like trash.” Hiruzen produced a flask and two cups. He poured sake into both and handed one to his student. They both toasted the honored dead and drank. “Hiashi and his wife are seeing to Naruto now. But that is only a temporary solution.” He poured more into their cups. “You could go after Tsunade.” His old teacher said. Jiraiya just snorted. “You think she would come back to raise Kushina’s son? I know we are both his godparents but still.” Hiruzen finished his drink. “Worth a shot. If we both convince her together.” Setting his cup down and looking back over at the two bodies that were basically like family. “Well I guess I better find her and bring her back. She would want to know about what happened anyway. Also need to find out what this masked man has in store for us next.” With that the Toad Sage left. 

At the Hyuga compound. A small blonde haired infant lay in a crib asleep. He was being watched over by Lady Himawari Hyuga, wife of Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan. As she watched the child sleep. “You are free to visit anytime Lord Jiraiya. There is no need to sneak in.” She said not taking her eyes off the infant. “Should have known I could never get by your eyes Hima. How is he doing?” He asked. “All things considered quite well. I just wish my friends could be here so we could celebrate together. Instead we will be burying them in the morning.” Himawari and Kushina had been best friends. The only person besides Minato and maybe Tsunade and Mikoto she had been close to. “I am going to find Tsunade. Bring her back and see if she will raise Naruto as her own. It is what Kushina would have wanted. Nothing against you or Mikoto, but the civilian council and the Advisors won’t let any clan adopt him. Danzo is chapping at the bit to get his hands on him, turn him into a weapon. I can not allow that.” The Toad Sage told her. “I know I can trust you and Hiashi to protect him until I return. There are forces out there that want what he holds. We stopped them for now, but he needs to be ready for the next time.” She nodded. “I will tell Hiashi and maybe we can help in anyway we can. Our first will be born soon, it would be nice if they can be friends at least.” With that Jiraiya left.

A few days and many miles later.  
The Toad Sage walked into the casino that he had tracked Tsunade to. She hadn’t done a great job in covering her tracks. Enough to throw off any non ninja from following her. He walked up to his blond teammate as she was playing blackjack. She cursed her luck and handed over the stack of chips she bet. “You were never very good at gambling with anything but your life Hime.” Tsunade smiled. “Been awhile Jiraiya. What can I do for you.” She asked. “Kushina is dead. We need to talk.” He told her. She turned around to see that he wasn’t lying. Pain in his eyes was still fresh. “Come on.” She told him. “We will go to my room to talk about this.” He followed her up to her room. When they got there Shizune was there along with Tonton her pet pig. They quickly went inside, Jiraiya set up privacy seals after shutting the door. “To start with, Kushina and Minato had a son. He now holds what Kushina did. Minato used the Reaper Death Seal to seal away the Ninetails and save the village. But he needs a someone to raise him.” Tsunade knew where this was headed. “Jiraiya I can’t…” Was about all the further she made it. She saw the the look in his eyes. Rage and anger directed at her and someone else. “Dammit Tsunade! I know what you have been through. This is a innocent child that has had a burden placed on him that shouldn’t have been! He is our godson! We cannot just turn our backs on him. They will either kill him, put him through hell or turn him into a weapon. I am not about to let that happen!”   
She could tell that he was not going to budge on this. “So you want me to just go back to the place that will be a constant reminder of lowest points in my life. To raise someone's child? How do you know I won’t screw up some how or knowing my luck get him killed just like…” She asked. Jiraiya looked at her. “Yes, and so is Kushina.” He handed her a letter left for her by Kushina. She opened and read.

Hey cos. If you are reading this then things have gone really sideways with bringing my little fishcake into the world. You know most of the things that can go wrong with a Jinchuriki giving birth, so I won’t bore you with all of that. But there are other outside reasons as well. If anything should happen to me and Minato, I want to ask you to raise and care for him. Minato knows that I have named you Naruto’s godmother and that perverted teacher of his is going to be his godfather. I would ask Miko and Hima to do this, but I know that the council and advisors would block it. So I ask you to do this for me. I know the reasons you left and I was angry with you for awhile about it. But I forgave you for all that, but I need you to do this for me. Give my son the life he deserves. Your grandmother once told me that Jinchuriki is a vessel and that the vessel needs to be filled with love. Do that for my son. Your friend and cousin, Kushina Uzumaki. 

Tears were starting to flow from Tsunade’s eyes. “Damn you Kushina.” She crushed the letter in her hand. She slumped into a chair. “Ok. I will come back with you.” She told him in a small voice. “I will raise him. As best as I can. For her. And you are going to help.” She told him. “Of course. I will help as much as I can.” Tsunade and Shizune packed and they headed out. They made one stop before they headed to the village.   
As they entered the Hokage’s office. “Where is the boy Hiruzen.” Danzo asked. Which seemed more like a demand and less of a question. “He is safe. Why do you ask Danzo? You don’t seem like the fatherly type.” The third stated with a bit of a chuckle. “ I want to take him into my care and train him to be what this village needs. A weapon of great power.” The Old Warhawk was not used to having to ask for anything. A killing intent hit the banaged old man and he quickly turned and almost summoned his guards. “You mean the child of a Hokage and my one of my best friends. You want to turn a innocent child into a weapon to lay waste to our enemies or for you to gain more power?” Tsunade and Jiraiya stood in front of him. Neither looked at him with what could be considered friendship. In fact if looks could kill, he would have been reduced to a pile of ash. “Ah Tsunade. Nice to see you back home.” Hiruzen said. “Yes Sensei. Sorry for not being back quicker, but I had a stop to make on the way here.” She bowed. “Good, good. I suppose you would like to meet your charge?” Danzo caught on quickly. “Hiruzen, you can’t be serious about letting her care for the weapon?” Another blast of ki hit him and bowled him over. Jiraiya reached down and picked him up by the his neck. “Listen, and listen good. He is a human being and not a weapon for you to wage war with!” The rage in his voice was almost a living thing. “”Enough! Jiraiya! Tsunade stand down!” His two students calmed and allowed the village elder some relief. “Danzo, we have been over this. Naruto is the son of one of are greatest heroes and Hokage. He will be allowed to be a normal child. Tsunade is a neutral party. She is also a the best medical nin we have, if not the world. She will care for him and raise him as her own.” Hiruzen told him. “You are to stay away from him, he will not be placed in your care, this is also the wishes of his mother Lady Kushina.” With that any hope Danzo had was crushed. He left the office. Lord Third sighed in relief. He looked over at his students. A smile graced his aged face. “So, Tsunade. Want to go meet him?” 

They chatted and walked to the Hyuga compound. “Himawari had her child while I was gone?” Jiraiya was surprised by the news. “Yes, a beautiful baby girl. She has her hands full with both Hinata and Naruto to look after.” Lord Third added with a chuckle. Shizune walking behind the group. “Good thing we came when we did. I imagine Lady Himawari needs her rest.” Tsunade smiled. “Hima would do anything for Kushina. She probably doesn’t look on it as a burden at all knowing her.” “Ya, add Mikoto into the mix and they were quite something back then. Of course they did have there moments. Like when Minato pursued Hima before him Kushina were a thing. Didn’t think him or Hiashi were going to work away from that fight. They almost killed each other.” Lord Third shock his head. “I remember that. Good thing they went back to being friends, that was a heck of a dust up. Anbu were scared to get in the middle of those two.” Shizune looked puzzled. “So who won then?” “Neither of us did. Minato was my rival and best friend. He was very skilled even then. If he had the Flying Thunder God technique then I would have stood no chance.” Lord Hiashi came from out of the shadows. “And actually Naruto and Hinata haven’t been any trouble. All though Hinata gets fussy when she is not around him.” They walked into the part of the compound that was the main family living quarters. Jiraiya waited in the main room with Hiashi. Tsunade and Shizune went to check on and see Lady Himawari and the children.

As they walked into the room. “Lady Tsunade, Shizune.It is the nice to see you.” Lady Himawari was setting comfortably, laying back into many soft pillows. “Hima it has been awhile. I am sorry that I was not here for…..” “It is alright.” Himawari had told her. “You had your reasons and I know that Kushina had forgiven you.” Tsunade walked forward, and made to check on the two infants. Lady Himawari nodded her head to give permission. A soft green glow formed on her hand. She scanned Naruto than Hinata. They were both in perfect health. Then she examined Himawari. She was recovering nicely. She then looked down at the blond boy sleeping in the crib next to the one that little Hinata slept in. She carefully picked him up. He looked just like Minato, blond hair and all. Her heart melted. Shizune watched knowing her master and friend was starting to heal. Of course little Hinata started to fuss when Naruto was moved to far away, which in turn caused Naruto to start fussing. Tsunade started to comfort him and Lady Himawari started to calm Hinata.Lord Third looked on. He hoped that Naruto would be the thing that would heal Tsunade’s broken heart. From the look on her face and the shine in her eyes he was.


End file.
